Stories to Read as the World Burns
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Collection of one-shots for the series Zankyou no Terror, Hisalisa with a splash of platonic Nine/Twelve and other character studies
1. Like a Moth

**A.N. Cover was created by akifei on deviantart**

* * *

><p>Lisa knows they'll ruin her. The two terrorists that have dragged her into their sick game. She knows she doesn't belong. She's not clever or brilliant or anything. All she is, is Lisa.<p>

But she doesn't care. For now Toji plays pranks on her and laughs so loudly she can't help but join in. Even Arata doesn't seem to mind her and will thank her for the meal. So Lisa tries to turn a blind eye to all the destruction the boys cause for though they might destroy the world, she isn't sure she would mind.

Since she was born, it seemed like the world was bent on hurting her. Trusting people who have threatened you multiple times shouldn't come naturally but she doesn't care. It's probably not healthy but all this world has offered her has been toxic, one more poison shouldn't be too bad.

So Lisa embraces the twistedness. She embraces the way Toji seems to view her as a toy. One to tease, mock, and test to see what it takes to break her. The joke's on him though, she's already broken. Lisa knows he loves stealing playful kisses from her, just to see her reaction, or dress her up in his oversized shirts and laugh at how absurd they look on her. She laughs and smiles for this is the closest thing she can call home. These mad boys who she unconsciously starts to root for.

When he takes her out on long, wild rides in the dead of night, Lisa can't help but sigh contently. For a minute she can imagine she actually belongs. For a minute she imagines they really are a family, and that Toji views her more than a hurt animal at best and a piece in his own little games at worst. She clings tightly to his back and lets out a whoop of joy. She remembers what they used to tell her.

"Fly high Lisa!"

So she will. Like a moth to a flame. She knows she'll get burnt, but the fire's just too tempting.


	2. Good Girl

Twelve had imagined multiple scenarios for how things would end for Sphinx. With guns pressed against their heads, spilling lead into their twisted brains at worst and with Nine and him burning Tokyo to the ground at best. But he had never pictured it like this. Huddled in a corner with Lisa, hiding like animals as the police closing in.

They're doomed. Nine's dead, the police will be here any second, all they can do is wait. 'Why did he do that to me!' Those seven words haunt him. He had tried to be Nine's anchor, tried to drive away his personal demons, but then he had to go plant a suicide bomb. Why did he break the rules? Why did he abandon them?

"Toji?" He can barely make her out in the darkness, but he's able to see the worried look Lisa gives him. "What are we going to do?"

Sigh, he deserves to pay for his crimes, not her, her only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Don't worry about me, here is what you are gonna do," He taps her nose, trying to bring a little levity to the situation. "Tell them you were a hostage. If they suspect your lying make up horrible things we did to you. You'll probably have to go back home, but-"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can." He doesn't know if she's more scared of what's about to come or that's he's dropped his plastic smile. "It'll be crazy, but I know you can."

They sit in silence, though Twelve can't tell if he really is hearing footsteps or it's his paranoia. At most they have a minute, a minute to regret and reflect on what got them there.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't know where those words are coming from, for the first time he's not following a plan or thinking rationally about his words. "I'm sorry for dragging you in this, I'm sorry for all the threats and manipulation, I'm sorry,"

It's funny he's decided to grow a conscience now.

Suddenly, he feels Lisa wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Tears trickle down from her face and wet his shoulder.

"No thank you. Thank you Toji and Arata for giving me the closest thing to a home I have. Though I guess it's a little too late to thank him now?" She leans back and lets out a sick laugh.

With care, Twelve wipes the tears that linger on her. It seems a little of him has rubbed off on Lisa. That worries him, she's taking a piece of this experience with her for the rest of her life. She's the girl that shouldn't have been involved, the girl who shouldn't have joined him on his motorcycle that night, who he shouldn't have grown attached to.

The footsteps grow louder and he knows this time they're real. Lisa starts to shiver, and Twelve can help but warp his arms around her shoulders in comfort. A giggle escapes from her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"You've always reminded me of sun, warm and full of energy. And even now your giving me warmth." For some strange reason, a peaceful smile paints her face. Twelve can't help but wonder how things would have been if they were normal kids. If he really was teasing Toji Hisami, and Lisa was only his cute, sweet classmate. Would something had happened between them?

The footsteps are deafening now, and Twelve's feeling reckless. In one quick motion he presses his lips to the corner of her mouth and stands up with his hands in the air. "Remember," He turns his head to see her and flashes a real smile. "Make them believe," Lisa just stares at him shocked, unable to speak.

The door breaks up and what seems like hundreds of police rush in. Before he can blink a group has captured him, throwing cold, steele handcuffs on him. Twelve doesn't care though. All that matters is if Lisa's safe. Through the throng of people he catches a glimpse of her, surrounded but not handcuffed like him. Her lips move, but he can't make out what they say, and more tears roll down her cheek.

"Good girl," He whispers it so low, he can't hear it himself. "Good girl."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So this fic originated from a headcanon I had written. Well I was floored to find that a tumblr user by the name tofu-jiggles made this stunning piece you can find here: <strong>** post/93817999121/but-i-also-have-this-sad-headcanon-for-the-ending**


	3. Coffee and Burnt Cookies

Lisa doesn't like to stick her nose in much, but something about that man draws her in. He's not too unusual or anything, the only thing that would qualify is his perpetual smile, it's the way he treats her.

"What ya reading?"

"Do you have any recommendations?"

"Have you read this one?" They're normal questions to ask in a library, but the fact he comes in everyday makes it unusual. He's a fast reader, and some of the titles he checks out, makes Lisa's eyes pop out.

"Mr." It isn't her first time talking to him, but it's her first time initiating the conversation. "Why do you always check out books about bombs?"

The man gives her what's supposed to be a sheepish grin, but the mischievous glint in his eyes betray otherwise. "Oh, just a little research," His eyes dart to the book lying nearby her. "How's your book?"

Lisa feels like he's changing the subject, but she decides to let it slide. "The new one by that author I told you about, remember?"

"Yeah, is it any good?"

Lisa bobs her head in excitement. "Umhum, the worldbuilding is incredible, and I love the action scenes."

"Eh, I always felt the action scenes were poorly written compared to the rest."

"Are you kidding me!" She slams her hands down in outrage. "They're so vivid and realistic, how could you dislike them?" Instead of answering, strangely the man starting laughing at that.

"Ha ha ha, I never knew you were so passionate, Miss Mishima, I'm looking further to learning more about you." While Lisa's too shocked he knew her name to reply, the man takes the opportunity to grab his book and leave. It's only a few moments later that she has a name tag reading "Lisa Mishima,"

'Oh well,' She thinks to herself. It's slightly irritating, but this newfound acquaintance isn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

><p>Just when the stranger was starting to grow on her, some news start to change her mind. When describing him to the rest of the staff, curly brown hair, white button up, they have no clue who he is. For a man that reads a lot, he always comes in at 12:00pm, the start of her shift. Lisa can't help wonder if this man, or Twelve as she's nicknamed him, is a stalker or something, but so far his presence has been enjoyable. He's never sexual or obsessive when talking to her, just friendly.<p>

"Why do you always come around this time?" The question slips out before Lisa can stop herself.

"It's my lunch break." Oh, that makes since. "Besides it's nice talking to you." Twelve adds on before leaving again with another book. Lisa decides not to look to far into it, but those words linger in the back of her mind.

The next day he arrives at 12 on the dot, but this time he carries a cup of coffee with him.

"You know those aren't allowed, right?" She hates enforcing the rules, but the head librarian has talked to her multiple times about being more mindful.

"Oh, this isn't mine. Here." He grins before laying it on the other side of the desk. "You always look tired, so I thought some coffee would perk you up.

"What? I can't-I mean it's not-" Lisa stutters.

"Don't worry," Twelve leans in and gives her a wink. "It'll be our little secret." He leaves to search for his next book, and she's stuck with the drink. Tentatively, Lisa takes a sip, he bought it for her and it'd be rude to just throw it away.

"Wow," It's better than she expects, and it feels like it's already working. Lisa makes sure to remember to thank him somehow.

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Twelve examines her plate of so-called cookies.<p>

"Cookies, I um wanted to thank you for the coffee." Lisa tries to hide her blush. Looking back, it's kinda overkill to make a batch of cookies, when he probably bought the coffee on a whim.

"These are inedible." He spits it out in the nearby trashcan.

"That was really blunt…"

"But it's the truth," Lisa can't blame him there.

"Ugh, I just can't seem to do anything right, Twelve!" She runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Twelve?" He gives her an odd look.

"Ah, sorry! It's just I never caught your name and since you always come at 12:00-" Lisa's blush continues to grow and grow.

"I like it!" Twelve laughs. "It's got a nice ring to it." Instead of leaving like normally though, he gives her a concerning look. "Still are you alright? You've seemed more distressed lately."

Lisa sighs before turning back to the computer. "It's not your problem."

"Ah come on! You can tell me about it!"

"I'm working."

"So-" Before Lisa can protest, he jumps the desk and joins her. "There's practically no one but you and me. We got time."

But that's not the point. It's not him, nobody can know. For if she lets one person in, even just a bit, they'll see everything. Her weaknesses, her scars, her flaws. No, Lisa can't allow anyone into her life.

She wants to sigh and refuse, but Twelve is smiling so warmly, and for so long she's carried this burden. Her mind is screaming no, but her body doesn't seem to want to listen.

"Ok," She begins, and soon all her deepest and darkest thoughts are spilled.

* * *

><p>Those chats between the duo become daily. Along with talking about books, Lisa starts to open up more. Twelve's a great listener, and she feels comfortable enough to share her feelings with him. He doesn't talk about himself a lot, but Lisa catches a few things, he has a close friend and co-worker he's taken to calling Nine ("I like multiples of three and that's the closest one to twelve"), loves physiological movies, and rides a motorcycle.<p>

"Isn't it dangerous?" Lisa eyes widen when he describes some of the near-death experiences he's experienced while riding.

"A bit," Twelve gives her a coy smile. But it's fun, besides Nine can't follow me and I get some alone time."

"He sounds more like a boyfriend than a co-worker," She teases.

"Nah, he's like my brother, an annoying, nagging older brother. Besides, he's not into romance and all that jazz. I would hook you two up if he was!"

Lisa laughs, it feels like ever since she's meet Twelve she's laughed more than she has before. However, the time catches her eye and it looks like her shift is over.

"Oh, I gotta go." It seems her shift keeps getting shorter and shorter the more she gets to know Twelve.

"Ah," He pouts. "Do you think we can go get a drink or something? Together? We still haven't discussed that book you've just finished." Twelve's smile is so sweet, so convincing.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." Lisa hides behind her black bangs. Those type of things are for other girls, girls who are pretty and have friends and live their lives. Not Lisa.

"You sure?" He holds her hand in his, sending his warmth to her.

"Yeah," She yanks her hand away, afraid she'd enjoy the feel of him holding it. "I'm sure,"

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Lisa works up the courage to ride his motorcycle with him. The only way to describe riding was incredible. She felt like she was flying, all she could concentrate on was the the wind in her hair and how it felt pressed into Twelve's back. Lisa didn't want to get off once he dropped her back off in front the library.<p>

The next day, she made sure to drop off a gift for him.

"What's this?" He points to the box on the desk.

"Open it!" Lisa beamed. Twelve complied and found it was motorcycle helmet.

"I noticed yesterday you weren't wearing a helmet. I don't want you to go get yourself hurt."

He laughs, it seems to be his default response. "I actually do have a helmet-" Lisa had to resist banging her head on the desk for how stupid she was. "-but this works out perfectly! I was planning on buying one for you sooner or later, so this can be your's!" He grins cheekily before putting the helmet on her head.

"Twelve!" She chides. "I can't work with this on!"

"Like you work much at all." He snorts. Besides him, there's usually almost no one in the library. "Anyway, I guess I'll have to get you something else…" He trails off.

"What! No, don't I'll feel horrible for not repaying you."

"But you have!" Twelve grows serious. "I'm repaying you for our companionship. I like you Lisa, I like you a lot. You're very special to me, and I want to thank you for the time spent together."

Lisa blushes at his kind words. He's important to her to, extremely important. In fact, it scares her, for she thinks she might care about him differently than a friend would.

"You're a good friend, too." She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head into his shoulder, afraid she might cry. Twelve, stiffens up at the contact, but he doesn't pull away. He strokes her hair almost intimately.

"You're a good friend too," Twelve repeats.

* * *

><p>So Lisa and Twelve occupy the gray area between friends and partners. For now, Lisa's not ready, and they're happy as friends. It's only when she meets Nine, is when thinks really start to change.<p>

"So this is your girlfriend, Toji." A cold voice interrupts the warm, summer day. Lisa looks up from her book and notices Twelve stopped playing with her hair and gave the man a sheepish look.

"Guess you found me, Nine." Only now does Lisa have a face to put with the name, dark black hair, glasses, and a scowl, almost opposite of Twelve.

"Is she the one you were so concerned about finding a present for?" He avoids eye contact and Lisa thinks this is the first time he's been so shy.

"Excuse me?" Her voice is weak and almost pitiful. "You're Nine?"

The man sighs. "Where did that stupid nickname come from? I'm Arata Kokonoe, Toji Hisami's manager."

Instead of replying, Lisa turns to Twelve in shock. "YOU'RE TOJI HISAMI?"

"Yep!" He smiles at the face she's making. "Sorry I forgot to mention I'm your favorite author." His laugh is the only noise in the library. "This is Lisa Mishima!" He pulls her into a side hug. "She works here at the library and is a fan of my work."

Lisa's still dazed as it is, but the physical contact makes it impossible for her to think straight. All this time, she's been fangirling about his books to him…

"I figured you were sneaking off to see someone." Nine sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Whatever, you got a book signing in 30 minutes, game's over let's go."

Twelve hurries to follow, but turns to look back at Lisa. "Hey, I know you're 'working', but later do you want to get dinner or something." A flush creeps up his neck. "After all, I should thank my biggest fan somehow,"

Lisa opens her mouth to say no, but honestly she's tried of always declining. Maybe she's still confused over the fact her favorite author was playing with her hair a few minutes ago, or maybe she's just feeling crazy.

"You'll drive?" She smiles.

"At the speed we'll go, we'll fly!" Lisa knows for sure then, that she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Not Enough

Water surrounds Lisa, desperately she panics, trying anything to stay afloat. But it's useless, slowly but surely, she starts to sink.

"No," She cries out.

"I wanna live, I wanna-" Salt water invades her mouth, and the rest of her words are lost.

Slowly, Lisa descends and her vision begins to grow blurry. "I wanna live," She clings onto those three words. "I wanna live, I wanna live-"

Lisa eyelids fly open, and she sits up, scared stiff. For a minute she's confused where she is, but the memories slowly trickle back to her soon. She's in Hisami's and Kokonoe's apartment.

"Had a nightmare?" She turns and she's Hisami sitting at the desk, working on something.

"Yeah," She looks down at the faded blanket. "What about you?"

"Nah, I don't have them anymore," He swivels around in the chair. "I just don't need a lot of sleep."

"Ah," A pregnant pause hangs over the two. Lisa can't even think of going back to sleep, but she doesn't know what she could talk to Hisami about.

A clap of thunder shakes the apartment, and Lisa can't help but shudder. "You ok?" He looks her in the eye, concern painting his features.

"I'm good, just surprised me," She sweeps her bangs to hide her eyes.

"I don't mean that," Hisami joins her on the couch. "Nine has nightmares too, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

This is a gentle side she's never seen before. To be honest, he's never frightened her, despite the threats, but it still surprises her how'd he'd want to comfort a runaway like her.

"No, just stay with me," And so he does, hand covering her's almost tenderly. Lisa knows this won't be enough. It's not enough to combat her demons, to heal her scars. But for now, it'll do

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. As you can guess I love the "A has nightmare and B comforts them" trope. For anon, lots of anons these days want hisalisa<strong>


	5. Pale Yellow

Twelve remembers the first time he heard her voice. The minute she spoke he was caught under her spell. Pale yellow, how funny this timid girl was associated with courage. He had tried ignoring her though, she was unimportant.

But once again their paths crossed, Lisa caught him in the middle of their first bombing. Twelve didn't want to kill innocents, but he wasn't sure about witnesses, so he left that doll with her to be safe. Nine had passed his judgement and the girl lived. As he caught her, he realized why she had earned her mark of courage, you were either stupid or brave to jump into a terrorist's arms.

She was so lonely, so sad, whenever he saw those broken eyes Twelve couldn't help but wonder if she could understand them. All his life it had been him and Nine, but was it possible for her to understand?

How idiotic, no one could understand them, understand why they'd burn Tokyo to the ground. So he made sure to scare Lisa off. 'It'll only hurt if I get involved,' He repeated those words in his head til they disintegrated into nonsense.

But he couldn't, no he couldn't stay away. She was lost, and so alone, so much like them. He had found her, tried convincing her to go home, while she still had one. But she screamed at him to go away, so reckless, telling someone who had threatened her not a week ago. And then she broke, she broke down, and Twelve knew he couldn't abandon this kindred soul. So in the middle of the night he spirited her away, and they laughed together as the rest of the world faded away.

Nine disapproved of her, understandable but still frustrating. Maybe he was putting them in danger, but Lisa just grew on him so quickly. She seemed happier now, sometimes he found her rambling, painting brilliant pictures with her voice. He noticed she grew on Nine too, it had been so long since they had interacted like this with someone else.

Later, he couldn't help but comment on how her voice was pale yellow. It was irrelevant, but for some reason he wanted her to have a piece of him. That's how people connected with others right? They gave pieces of themselves til they couldn't live without the people who held the majority of them. It was strange how she envied him and Nine. He envied her, getting to have a childhood and normal life. But Twelve supposed she wished to have someone hold pieces of her like he did.

When he saw that pale yellow and heard her, panicked and scared, Twelve almost had a heart attack. 'I can't lose her' those words flashed through his head. He had wanted to curse that bitch Five til he ran out of breath, but time was of the essence. Nine had been supportive when he saw Twelve's fury. They understood each other deeply, and he knew Nine wouldn't let him down.

So Twelve did his best to calm Lisa, he gave her instructions, trying not to worry about the seconds ticking away. And then he saw her, wind playing with her raven hair. He held out his arms, just as he had from back then. Again she jumped, flying free and fearlessly, til she landed on him, knocking him down. Twelve couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, despite the bruises he felt forming. For just a second he enjoyed the feeling of her safe in his arms. Even as they drove away he did not let go, keeping her securely on his lap.

"I messed up didn't I?" Pale yellow lights up before him.

"Yeah you kinda did," He moves to ruffle her hair affectionately. "But we couldn't have done it without you." He feels her relax against him as she takes her turn to sigh in relief.

"Welcome Sphinx 3," For the first time since he can remember, Twelve feels at peace.


	6. To Forget

It's late, when the three arrive home. Lisa's still trying to process what just happened, while the boys view the world with dead eyes.

"You should get some rest," Nine sighs before running a hand through his hair. We're going to need to find a new place tomorrow." Lisa can't even think of going to sleep, but she just nods in reply. Nine grunts and soon he's off, stumbling for his bed.

It's only now she realizes Twelve hadn't said a word since they'd gotten home. "Twelve?" Concern paints her features, but he doesn't look at her.

"Come on," He moves toward a cabinet. Confused but intrigued, Lisa follows, worry evident. Twelve gestures her to sit at the table, and proceeds to show her a bottle of vodka.

"How did-" She starts to ask, but realizes halfway how futile that was. They're terrorists, getting their supplies is nothing compared to finding some alcohol.

"We always keep some for emergencies," Twelve answers her anyways, and pours two glasses. "Though we have different definitions of emergency. You ever drank?" Lisa stiffly shakes her head. "Well now's as good as any, it's much more enjoyable getting wasted with someone else."

Twelve downs his drink quickly and soon gets a refill. Meanwhile, Lisa takes one sip and almost spits it out in disgust. It's horribly bitter, but she tries to finish at least half a glass to be polite.

For a while, they sit in silence, all Lisa hears is her pounding heartbeat, that still hasn't calmed down from earlier. She tries to forget everything about the horrible plane, but every time she closes her eyes, the flames burn from the explosion.

"You want to forget too, don't ya?" Twelve drawls out. "Wanna forget the fear and danger." Lisa doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing and listens to Twelve's rambling. Time seems to stand still as he talks of nonsense, but at the same time, the night seems to pass in a blur. It could be hours or it could be minutes when Twelve acknowledges her again.

"Why aren't ya drinking?" A slight slur lingers on his words. "I feel bad for drinking alone."

"Ah, sorry," Lisa sputters out. She takes another sip, but is unable to hide her grimace.

"You know ya voice is a pale yellow," He leans in closer to her. "It's pretty, real pretty." His face lights up like he's telling a scandalous secret.

"You've already told me, Twelve," She can smell the alcohol on him and can't help but think he's pretty drunk for drinking not that much. But then she knows nothing about this, she knows nothing about anything.

"It's really pretty when you say my name, can you say it again?" He reaches for her hand.

"Twelve?" A blush creeps up her neck, those words are some of the nicest things she's even heard.

At her words, Twelve leans his head back and hums with satisfaction. "It's nice when you say my name. I like it a lot." He smiles innocently. Suddenly those glazed over eyes start to cringe, as if remembering something. "It was really scary tonight. I thought you might die."

"Yeah it was scary," More images flash before Lisa's eyes.

"It'd be sad if I lost ya," His grip on her is vicelike. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

Maybe the night's clouding her judgement, or she's still confused from the chaos from before. But it turns out she knows at least one thing: it hurts seeing someone upset over her.

"It's alright," She plants a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm here, I'm alive."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Based off one of tumblr user cupofwitt's beautiful headcanons. After reading it, I knew I had to write something using it<strong>


	7. Romulus and Remus

Mythology had been Nine's best subject at the Academy. Twelve had little interest in those centuries old fairytales, but Nine absorbed them like a sponge. He knew all the stories, from Odysseus to Perseus, he memorized those and more. Twelve always wondered what fueled him to do so, life for them had been dull and gray, how he found joy about any of their tasks he'll never understand.

But then, Twelve would never understand Nine completely. They were close for sure, he knew when Nine woke from that same damn dream, and he could tell when Nine was in pain, but trying to hide it. Still, Twelve couldn't say he knew all the inner workings of him. Perhaps Nine didn't know, himself.

He had been a constant pillar in his life. Twelve's earliest memories were all with Nine. They never spoke of their bond, it was pointless to speak of such lies of love, but it was there. Brothers didn't cover it, it went deeper, Twelve would call them soul mates, if he was the sentimental type. Someone your life was tied to.

The plutonium had been Nine's idea, the bombings too. He was so determined to strike back at those who stole their future, to burn in a blaze of glory, proving they existed. Twelve had gone along, not particularly caring. He however did care about Nine, he'd follow him into Hell.

So that summer in Tokyo, Twelve had been ready to go with the plan, ready to take control of their own lives for once. But then she happened. Lisa Mishima, the frail girl that held so much bravery. Around her, it was so easy to pretend he was a regular kid. Not a bomb slowly counting down, ticking to the beat of his heart. And Nine felt the same, he knew it. She was a glimpse at the simple life they desired. Lisa was the first person they could call a friend.

The desire was so tempting, to be free of these morbid matters. Twelve didn't see the reason to go through with the plan. Why can't they just enjoy their last days with Lisa, pretending to be the family none of them had? But Nine was determined, he never let his attachment to her stop his plans. That's the only thing they disagreed on.

So Twelve had betrayed him, he went to save the girl he had known for less than a year instead of sticking with his partner. It was an obvious trap, but he didn't care. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard the slow countdown: tick, tick, tick. If he was gonna explode, he might as well comfort his friend while doing so.

But Twelve wasn't as brave as Nine, he didn't have the resolve to sacrifice his life. In that small Ferris wheel car, he had faced the grim reality of actually dying. All it took was Five's cruel words to break him.

"It's at school!" With those words Twelve could see himself stabbing a knife through Nine's back. Betraying him a second time. As he collapsed, Twelve realized they weren't the Sphinx, with its clever riddles. No he was treacherous Romulus, striking the fatal blow against his brother's, Remus, head.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Here's a special fic for 912! After that episode, all I can write is angst.**


	8. Plastic Smiles and Desperate Lies

Lisa doesn't know how long Twelve stays on his knees like that, despair raw and open for the world to see. Guilt eats away at her, he betrayed Nine for goodness sakes, and it was all her fault.

"Twelve-" She starts to spew out an apology, but he presses a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"You don't need to apologize, remember?" He flashes her a plastic smile, one that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's get you out of those, 'k?" His attempt to hide his pain wounds her like swords driven through her stomach.

"Alright," Lisa holds back the tears for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

Deftly, Twelve grabs his tools from before and works on her handcuffs. She doesn't have a good view of things, but she hears a few clicks and she's free.

"There we go," He coos as he gently rubs her sore wrists. Lisa only now realizes how tender they are from hours bound and hisses at his touch.

"Sorry." Twelve apologizes, pulling away from her as fast as possible. Lisa opens her mouth to say something, but then decides she doesn't know any words she could say to placate him. So she instead concentrates on getting these cursed bombs away from her as far as she can.

"What do we do now? Her voice wavers and Lisa hates herself for it.

"We wait," Twelve stretches out his arms and sighs. "I doubt we could could climb down in this condition.

"We could try! I... I mean I've jumped out of a plane before we can't just-"

"Believe me I don't like sitting here either, but it doesn't matter how brave you are, we're stuck." She hears him mutter some more, but doesn't catch what he says.

So they sit their like that, watching the way the rain blurs the lights shining below. Lisa tries focusing on the droplets dripping down the window, not poor Nine or the nagging voice in her head insulting her for being so stupid.

"So do you wanna talk a bit, or something?" He breaks the silence. "It might make things more bearable and take our minds off things." They both know what "things" Twelve's referring to.

"Uh, do you have a favorite color?" The question's so awkward but it's the first one that pops into her head.

"I like blue," He's given up the fake cheerfulness from before. "It's calming, what about you?"

"Green, I look good in it," A memory of her father giving her a green dress before he left flashes across her eyes.

She notices the way Twelve blinks as he looks her over, but he says nothing, so she does the same.

"What about animals?" Twelve asks.

"Crows are interesting, very smart." There are a lot in her neighborhood. Were in her neighborhood Lisa corrects herself. "And you?"

"Never was that into animals," He waves away the question. "But dogs are ok," It's a strange game they play, but it does calm down her hummingbird heartbeat. If she closes her eyes she can imagine they're here voluntarily, enjoying a hot summer evening

"I like spring a lot." Those words roll out after the 20th question or so. "Winter is so dull and gray, but things finally start to perk up again in spring. You and Nine should see how beautiful Tokyo gets."

For some reason, Twelve clenches his jaw at that, as if stepped on his toe or something. She's about to ask if he's ok when suddenly, Twelve leans towards her and wraps his arms around her small form.

"I'll be sure to do that," His grip tightens and Lisa's face is pushed into his damp t-shirt. "I promise,"

Lisa doesn't know what she's done, but when she feels him slightly trembling, she wraps her arms around him as well. And she holds him til the shaking stops.


	9. Of Basketball and Big Screens

"Wow these seats are amazing!" Lisa said as they sat down.

"I thought you'd like them." Twelve grinned as he pulled his beanie down lower. Even though it had been months since that incident, Nine was still paranoid they'd be recognized.

But honestly, Twelve was so tired of always hiding and sneaking around. So he decided to go out for some fun with Lisa, instead of that grumpy old fart.

"So, do you actually know how basketball works?" Lisa gave him a quizzical stare when he asked this.

"You've never played?" She cocked her head in confusion. "Why did you get tickets then?"

Twelve didn't like acknowledging those days, about how he had no childhood, so he just shrugged in reply.

"Well here's how it goes-" She started shooting off rules and regulations, but Twelve wasn't really listening. He was more interested in the way Lisa seemed to smile more, maybe even giggling at a silly thing she saw. She really seemed happier than when they had first met.

"I had no idea you were so passionate about basketball," He gave a cat-like smile.

For some reason, that sentence made her face flush. "Ha ha yeah, I guess I'm not really the type." She messed with the fabric of her jeans. "In middle school, I really enjoyed watching it, but then..." Lisa trailed off. "It just got pushed to the side, I don't know why."

"I bet it was the tall dudes that got you into it, they seem to be your type." Twelve teased, trying to lighten the situation.

"Really Twelve?" Lisa playfully shoved. She opened her mouth to say more, but a buzzer went off, and the players start doing whatever basketball players do.

It was ok, but Lisa seemed enraptured in the game. She really made the game fun, with her cheering and little good luck gestures she made him participate in. Soon half time came around, the blue team apparently beating the white team.

"This is such a close game." Lisa mumbled while she reached to steal some of his popcorn.

"I know when that guy passes the ball, classic." She laughed at his remark, shining pale yellow.

"You'll get into it soon, trust me." A comfortable silence hung over them, they munched on popcorn and watched the screen display various couples kissing.

"What's that about?" But before he could finish, suddenly he saw a familiar yellow beanie on the screen. It took him a second to process, but it was him and Lisa there for the world to see.

Twelve moved to hide his face, honestly if they were identified as Sphinx, Nine would never let them live it down. "Lisa why in the world our they doing this?"

Instead of answering, she just stared at him, cheeks turning ten different shades of pink. Suddenly, warm hands were cupping his face, and Lisa was kissing him. And Twelve was so lost, what was going on, why was she doing this, and why was face so hot? But it was so hard keeping track of that all with her so close.

When she pulled back, Lisa's face was bright red, like a tomato. "Sorry," She stammered out. "It's just a tradition, they call it the kiss cam. I'm sorry, I kinda got carried away, sorry-" This time Twelve caught her off guard, and pressed his mouths to her's.

"It's fine, no apologizing remember?" He didn't actually know what he was doing, he had never really wanted to kiss anybody in his seventeen years, but with Lisa it had felt natural.

"Right," She smiled before covering his hand with her's.

"Right," He repeated, gripping it tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Here's so cute fluff, before we have to accept ZNT ending, and Nine and Twelve probably dying, ha ha, I'm not crying you are.<strong>


	10. After the Smoke Clears

Dear guys,

I still can't believe you're gone. That's what I always tell myself, it's too painful thinking otherwise. Mr. Shibazaki is taking care of me for now. He doesn't really care I don't talk. I wonder if I'll ever talk again

-Lisa

* * *

><p>Hey Nine,<p>

We found you're IPod at that graveyard. It's a miracle that it still works. Remember when you shared your music with me? That was nice. I like listening to it now, it's a way to remember you. I'm sorry for always screwing up your plans. I'm thankful for every day you let me stay with you guys. It's alright if I call you my friend, right?

Your Friend, Lisa

* * *

><p>Good morning guys,<p>

I managed to go to school today. Those bullies didn't lay a hand on me, don't worry. I knew if they did, Kururin would protect me. I always carry him around in my bag. I feel braver with him, like back then when I jumped out of buildings. It's still hard, it's so hard just waking up. But I don't want to join you yet, so just wait for me, please.

Sincerely, Lisa

* * *

><p>SOS Twelve,<p>

God, I miss you and Nine so much. I thought I was moving on but all I can do is cry. Why did you abandon me? Why did you give me hope? It hurt just as much, getting attached to you. Why'd you have to hold my hand then? Why did I have to enjoy it so much? I remember thinking I might like you, that lazy smile and the way I didn't feel broken around you. I don't know what to do, I'm drowning and now you can't just whisk me away. I feel like I'm dying.

Don't go, Lisa

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

Sorry for complaining so much. I guess it doesn't matter though, you can't hear me anymore. A year's gone by, can you believe it? My hair is longer, I'm thinking of growing it out. It still hurts, there's not a day I don't miss you, but I'm getting by. I'll survive, though it will be difficult. It's amazing to see how you've changed Tokyo. Nine, you must be so happy to be remembered like this.

Can I tell you a secret? I sometimes pretend I'm talking to you, though you're dead. But Mr. Shibazaki said people live on in the hearts of others. So it's like you guys never left, right? There's this girl I've met though, she smart, nowhere near as smart as you two though. I like her, she could be a friend. I hope you don't think I'm betraying you, it's not like that at all. But I need to move on, despite how much it hurts.

I love you two, I'll never forget you, cause I know you'll live on in me. So this isn't goodbye, only see you later,

Lisa


	11. She is the Sunlight

"What are you doing here?" Twelve looks up to see a human girl shyly approaching him.

"Oh just resting," She's a strange thing, boyish black hair framing sad eyes. She looks like she's seen a lot, but at the same time they hold so much innocence.

"I know the gods bless those who show hospitality-" The way she she speaks of them, as if they were wise and all-knowing, makes him smirk. "-but I'm sorry, I don't have anything to offer a traveler, you do better to go looking in the village down the hill."

Instead of answering her apology, Twelve just bends down and picks one of the flowers growing nearby. "These are your's, right?"

"Uh, yes, please don't-" She's stopped by him leaning in close to her and tucking the yellow plant behind her ear.

"They're very nice," With that Twelve heads down the hill as suggested.

"Hey wait!" But when the girl tries following him, he's nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"It's your turn," Nine says as he washes the blood off his lance.<p>

"Met a human today," Twelve replies, ignoring Nine's order.

"Why do you still associate with those creatures? Especially considering the war right now."

"Oh I was catching my breath when she had to quote the gods to get me off her property." He laughs as he remembers the girl's trembling lip and fearful whimper. "She kinda reminded me of some of our siblings."

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Nine replied. "I don't care what you do during your shift, but remember your duties. Don't let this human interfere with our plans."

"Yeah, yeah," Twelve waves his warnings away and grabs his knives. It's time for another night of blood and destruction.

* * *

><p>After finding Nine and passing his burden over to him, Twelve tries to rid his mind of those horrifying images as he goes to work.<p>

Six was badly injured, the humans will be wondering what they did wrong when the sea refuses to rise. It's a miracle he still hasn't been harmed too bad. For who would raise the sun if he couldn't? The humans would be forced to live under Nine's cold night forever.

As Twelve spreads his warm light throughout the land, he thinks back to his conversation with Nine. He understands his apathy for humans, when he rules, all they do is sleep or indulge in sinful pleasures. But Twelve, he sees them live, grow, and prosper. He doesn't understand all their ways, but they intrigue him nevertheless.

Hours pass, and he comes along the little garden and house from yesterday. On a whim, he touches down to admire them again. For centuries he had seen all types of flora, but these days, he needs something not bloodied and torn to keep him sane.

"I thought I told you yesterday, I don't have anything I can offer you." The girl from before breaks the tranquil silence Twelve had enjoyed so much.

"Well then you can offer me your name, since you seem so bent on bothering me."

"Lisa, and you?" He looks up to see her bending over his prone body.

"Twelve," He picks another flower and again places it behind her ear.

"Please don't do that, Mr. Barrett will be furious if I don't have the tulips he needs for his order by the end of the week."

"Flowers should be wasted on pretty ladies, not boring vases." A light blush paints her cheeks, but the girl, no Lisa, tries to ignore his flirtatious comment.

"Wait a second, your name is Twelve, like the Sun god?" He can't help the smirk that creeps up his face.

"Nah, my father was just not that creative when it came to naming us."

"You have eleven siblings?" Her jaw has practically come unhinged.

"My father's a powerful man, he can afford having many mistresses and such," It's a lie, at least mostly, his birth was under more unique circumstances.

"How does he support you all?" She stares at him, wide dark brown eyes trying to absorb every detail. He remembers this area is greatly underdeveloped, most of the inhabitants live in poverty. Large families aren't strange, but ones where all the children are acknowledged and even named are.

"If he did, do you think I'd be traveling like this?" With that Twelve disappears down the hill, taking off once she's out of sight. He has a job to do, but this strange human who actually seems interested in him as a person can't be left alone.

* * *

><p>"Her name's Lisa." Twilight is falling as Twelve passes this bit of information to Nine. "She lives on that hill north of Gadero."<p>

"And why do you think I should know this?"

"Oh, I just think you two would get along," He leaves out how for a week now he's been visiting her, that he might feel a certain comradeship with her.

"If she's anything like Five, no thanks," His words cut deep as Twelve remembers their sister, the Queen of Chaos who wants nothing more now than to deliver their heads on a silver platter.

"Honestly though, Nine," Twelve turns to face him. "You need something to distract you from the war. These things leave permanent scars on humans and gods alike."

"I'm not interested in mistresses and whores if that's what you're suggesting Brother." Twelve opens his mouth to clarify, but his words are lost. "Remember our plan, I don't want your human getting in the way."

* * *

><p>"So what's your favorite color?" Lisa asks as they sit basking in the warm sunlight.<p>

"Yellow, it's the symbol of the sun, life itself." He smiles and Lisa can't help but grin as well. It's been a crazy last few months. She was apprehensive of his offer of friendship, what with him killing some of her precious flowers. But once Lisa relaxed, they got along fantastically. Twelve liked to think she smiled more thanks to him.

"What about you?"

"I like green, it's another sign of life," Lisa answers. "Ok here's another one: what's your favorite animal?"

"Oh dogs, of course." Three always had her faithful hound wherever she went. Memories of them helped him forget about the civil war, tearing his family apart.

"Now, I have one just for you. What's your dream?"

"Dream?" Her smile fades and the sparkle in her eyes is gone. Twelve hates himself for doing this to her. "I guess I've always wanted to run my own flower shop."

"Then do it!"

"Easier said than done. I'm a woman, it's a miracle Mr. Barrett even works with me." She fiddles with a strand of her hair. "And there's a reason I live alone up here."

Suddenly, everything clicks. Short hair on a female was another human symbol. It meant she was an outcast, like them, all alone in the world.

Something about that made him want to spirit her away from this world, bringing her to the plane where gods dwelled. For he could relate to her so well, they were outcasts leading a war against their father. And there Lisa could grow her hair as long as she wanted, and at least she'd be alone with him and Nine.

"Do you have a dream, Twelve?" Her question brought him out of his foolish fantasy.

"I guess I really just want my loved ones to be happy and safe." Images of Seven's and Two's corpse filled his mind. Of Ten, who used to play pranks on One with him, but now wouldn't hesitate to kill him. His dream wouldn't come true til Nine led them in overthrowing father.

"For such a simple dream, it can be hard to achieve," Lisa sighs, deep in thought

"I'm getting there though," Twelve smiles, trying to enjoy this moment to its fullest.

* * *

><p>It's tiring always having a corporal body. Twelve's used to spending the day as pure energy, lighting the world. But now he needs to do all of his usual work while walking and talking in his human form.<p>

However, it's so so worth it. He gets to hear Lisa ramble about how well her sunflowers are doing, despite the cloudy days. (Twelve always has to hold back a smirk at this; he makes sure to give her garden the purest light) He gets to tell her ancient stories, watching her dark brown eyes widen in excitement. He realizes she's humanizing him, and that may not be the worst thing.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully happy nowadays." Nine comments one sunset.<p>

"Oh that's just the way I am. You on the other hand, are just a ball of sunshine now."

"That was an awful joke," The Moon god deadpans, but Twelve doesn't miss the ghost of a smile that lingers on his face.

"See! I bet you took my advice, didn't you?" Twelve gives him a cat-like smile.

"Well, I did start reading a book."

"A book?" He turns to Nine, not even bothering to hide his shock.

"It's a good book," Nine shrugs. "Now listen, Fourteen gained a lot of ground for us. Don't lose focus, and we might be able to end this war soon."

Twelve nods in agreement, curls bouncing up and down. "Got it," He moves to enter the war-zone when he turns around and adds, "A book?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>It's a cool fall day when Twelve realizes he loves Lisa.<p>

On one hand, it doesn't surprise him at all. Their relationship went deeper than the simple intrigue he held for her earlier. But on the other hand he was terrified, for it's Lisa, a frail, fallible human, this is the biggest taboo he could think off.

After calming down and stopping himself from ripping out his hair, the Sun god, tries to think rationally about this.

Do you like Lisa? Yes.

Do you love her romantically? That was harder. Twelve was a stranger to romantic love, though he watched the humans experience all the time, he had only seen bits and pieces.

'Do you want to hold her?' The thought was tempting.

'Do you want to kiss her?' Kissing, another one of those strange human customs. The thought was not that appealing, nor that revolting.

'Do you want to indulge in sinful-' Twelve cuts off the question there. This was getting too complicated.

'Do you want to be with her?' Father knows he did. He enjoyed Lisa not just for her, but the way she was a sanctuary. Around her enchanting laugh and peaceful smile he felt at home, even human. The war seemed frivolous, an insignificant nightmare. Twelve decided that was all he needed for now.

"Lovely sunset," Lisa's words bring him out of his conflicting thoughts.

"Drat, I should be going." He starts to get up.

"No, wait!" Lisa moves to grab his hand, pulling him down and throws both of them off balance. The two fall, and before he knows it, he's lying in the flower bed with her resting on his chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry-" but his words are cut off by Lisa leaning forward, and pressing her lips to his.

In that moment, Twelve was never more overwhelmed, for she is gentle and soft, a healing presence to his broken self. The taste of her lips were intoxicating, but all he could do was lay there, frozen in shock.

After what feels like an eternity Lisa pulls back, dread plain to see. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I shouldn't have-"

However she stops when Twelve sits up and cuffs her face, his warmth overflowing. And as naturally as breathing, he kisses her back.

Twelve's kiss is the opposite of Lisa's, wild and desperate. He knows now why human/gods relationships are taboo, for he feels as if he'll burn them both with this act.

And so they end up laying there, fingers tangled in each other's hair.

"I love you," the words slip out before he can stop himself.

Lisa laughs, and her smile is brighter than even him. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Nights are filled with pain and destruction for Twelve, despite its constant presence, he knows he'll never get used to it.<p>

But then Day comes around and everything else seems like a bad dream. During those precious hours, he lives in a daydream with Lisa. Not much has changed, but now they'll kiss (which Twelve's found he's actually enjoys) and hold hands and turn into a warm pile of tangled limbs during the chilling winter.

Sometime he wishes things could stay like this forever, but then reality comes crashing down. How dare he think like that, forsaking all of his siblings' sacrifices, Nine's sacrifices.

So instead he wishes to have Lisa ascend with him. After all what is a king without his queen? A god without goddess? He gets accustomed to calling her his little sunlight. And Lisa laughs at such a silly pet name, for she still doesn't know. He is the Sun god providing warmth, but she is his sunlight, brightening the world.

But even that's only a dream, Twelve won't dare take her out of her peaceful, if lonely life.

As expected, one thing leads to another, and this time at dawn Twelve's not returning from war, but waking up in Lisa's arms.

First all he feels is bliss, but slowly dread eats away at him.

"Nine!" How could he do this? He remembers Nine's constant warnings: 'remember the plan' 'remember your duties'. In one night he's broken both of those promises.

Quickly, Twelve gets up, shame eating away at him. However before leaving he can't help but trace the side of her face.

But then he's gone, waking up the world and trying not to think about how he's let down the two people he loves the most.

* * *

><p>"Nine-" Another sunset, Twelve looks at anywhere but him.<p>

"-I know where you were," He bluntly cuts off Twelve's apology.

"What? How?"

"After you didn't show up last evening," The words hurt despite his indifferent tone. "I went to visit Lisa and then found you doing whatever you were doing."

"Wait a second, you know Lisa?" To call Twelve surprised should be an understatement.

"Yeah." Nine says it like he was confirming the sky was blue, and grass was green. "I saw it coming though, she's head over heels for you."

"Why in the world, didn't she tell me about you then?"

"That was just a little secret I decided to keep," Nine smiles like he used to do, friendly and teasingly.

Twelve took the opportunity to let out some curse at a certain god, before he calms down and breath again. "So you like her, don't ya?" He returns a cat-like grin.

"She's cute in an endearing way."

Twelve couldn't hold back the smile that broke out. "I told you so!" He wraps an arm around him in a hug. He had missed the old Nine.

The next day, Twelve works up the courage to approach the little house on the hill. It's terrifying, but Nine's acceptance of his apology makes it easier.

He raps his knuckle on the door as usual, and when Lisa opens the door tears are already forming in her eyes. "Oh, Twelve I was so worried about you!" She wraps her arms around his neck. "You went missing yesterday, and... and I just imagined the worst."

"I'm fine, sorry about that," He moves a strand of hair out of her face, before planting a peck on her cheek. "It was horrible, but my brother needed me."

"Nine?"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Twelve sighs.

"It took me a while to figure out you were related first," She pushes his curls back. "You guys look and act nothing alike, and when he let it slip he made me promise to not say a word." Lisa let a little laugh out. "It's kinda funny isn't it?"

Funny isn't the word he'd use, but there are more pressing matters.

"Hey Lisa," Dark brown eyes look up at him lovingly, and he's so so scared. "Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget it?"

"Well I wasn't completely honest about how I got my name." He sends as much warmth through his hand, and he sees a look of shock paint her features.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but I swear that was my only lie." She doesn't look at him, probably disgusted with him.

"I... I had my doubts about you being human," She replies after what feels like an eternity. "Even then, it's still mindblowing, just thinking what I've done to a god..."

"You know I still love you, right?" He cups her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Yes, and I still love you too, I was just kinda caught off-guard." Lisa gives him a smile, it's weak but genuine.

"There's more," Twelve pauses, afraid of overloading her with information humans shouldn't know. "Right now at this very moment, Nine is leading me and some my siblings in a rebellion against our father." She opens her mouth to speak but he continues anyway. "Nine says at this rate, though, the war will be over soon. And... and after it's all over, I want to make you a god like me."

"A god!"

"Only if you want, but if you were immortal then you wouldn't have to worry about dying, or separating!" He realizes this is a selfish gift, her dying would hurt him more then her.

"Honestly, Twelve-" Her hands are trembling, but she makes sure to hold his. "I don't know, this is all so crazy!"

"Then you don't have to decide yet, I'll wait." He picks her up, and carries her inside where they lie in each other arms. Twelve knows nothing really has been solved, far away his family fights and he's still in love with a fragile, fallible human. But for now, it'll do. Just laying there and feeling her heartbeat against his chest is all he needs.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. There's no way I'm leaving this ship. The show may be over, and my children dead, but you can count on me writing more! Btw, I noticed I like starting of things with dialogue a lot, weird.<strong>


	12. Fluorine

The days at the Academy left its mark on all the survivors, Five and her all-consuming madness that complemented her greatness, Twelve and his plastic smiles, his staged lighthearted attitude that let him fit in with the rest of the world, those traits were only the tip of the iceberg.

Along with his nightmares, Nine had developed an odd habit of sorts. When god knows how many drugs were being pumped into his system, he found a tactic to keep him sane. Cling to something, a number, a name, the specific color of the sky after it rains, anything to take your mind off things.

Nine chose the periodic table. It was a solid part of science, something that could be trusted. When the pain was almost too much to bear, he repeated those facts til they turned into utter nonsense.

But once those hellish days were gone, Nine put his trust in Twelve. For he was real and tangible. He could hold him after a bad night, he walked and talked and laughed, grounding him in this world Nine knew he wouldn't last long on.

Hydrogen-1-most common element on Earth. Those facts start bouncing around his head when the helicopters showed up.

Calm, calm, focus on those things instead of the panic bubbling up inside you.

Helium-2-a noble gas, stable, never bonding to any other atoms. Nine speaks while holding the trigger. Loud and confident, he tries to hide any of his conflicting emotions swirling inside him.

On and on he goes down the table, trying to stop the cracks from showing. Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen-

A shot is heard around the world, and Nine turns in time to see Twelve fall as the bullet tears through him.

Fluorine-9. The part of him that can still function faintly recalls as Nine falls on his knees.

Never not bonded with another element.

For when alone, it's highly unstable.

It's that moment, Nine finally breaks

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. This week is ZNT Week! Prepare for more angst (I need to get on to working on the other prompts)<strong>


	13. Hydrogen

Neither Lisa nor Twelve were very physical when it came to their relationship, nor vocal. When it was clear they both cared about each other differently than they did Nine, it had kinda just happened. Not much was said, and not much changed. Only when Nine was too tired, they'd go on little outings together, and maybe they'd hold hands or give the other a peck.

So it's a cold winter night when they share a bed for the first time.

"Twelve?" He opened his eyes to see a Lisa swallowed up by oversized penguin pyjamas .

"Yeah?" A yawn escaped as he tried to wipe away the sleep in his eyes.

"Oh, I shouldn't have woken you up, that was thoughtless, I'm sorry," She looked ready to scurry back to her room.

"Nah, it's cool, what is it?" He leaned up to look her in the eye. He had found it can be like pulling teeth to get her to voice a problem, and Twelve had to work to make sure she's ok.

"I know this is kinda weird, sorry, I'm just kinda-" She fidgeted nervously with a strand of her hair. "-cold? Could I sleep with you?" She asks like she's asking for the world, not just a simple request.

"Sure." Twelve cocked his head to the side, trying to understand her embarrassment. He used to sleep with Nine all the time, is it because she's an only child she's nervous?

At his compliance, Lisa tentatively climbed in to join him under the heavy covers. He couldn't help but smile at the cute way she snuggled in.

"Why were you so freaked out before?" At his words a bright blush spread across Lisa's face.

"Oh," It came out in a tiny squeak. "It's just you know there are certain," She averted her eyes at this. "Things couples are expected to do when in the same bed."

A second goes by before Twelve picks up what she's getting at, and his face flushes just as red.

"Oh," He repeated, starting to feel awkward. "Are you saying you want to-"

"Not really. But if you do-"

"No I'm good, unless you want to-"

They sat in silence, trying to process what just in fact was going on. Suddenly a lighthearted laugh escaped Twelve's lips.

"Pfft."

"Heeh," Lisa giggled in reply.

"How about we settle for this?" Twelve tangled his legs between her's and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Better?" He looked down at the raven-haired girl.

"Mmm, better." She nodded before pressing a quick kiss on his nose.

"Good." With that they both closed their eyes as the snow fell outside.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I usually headcanon Twelve as demisexual, but I've been meaning to write something about an asexual couple dealing with dating norms and all<strong>


	14. Plutonium

"They were just kids." That's all Shibazaki can think when he finds out the identity of Sphinx. Why would ones so young wage war against Tokyo? From the start he knew this wasn't your average terrorist attack, so he dug and snooped more than he should have.

"They were just kids." When the truth comes out about the Rising Peace Academy, he's left speechless. While outside a calm persists, the storm inside grows and grows. No sad backstory can nullify the damage they've done but dear lord they weren't just kids, they were infants offered up in sacrifice.

"They were just kids." When he finds Sphinx with a strange girl he's never seen, the thought continues to ring through his head. #1 is taller, holds himself like a grown man, but his eyes are still so young. #2 doesn't even look seventeen, face still round and soft like a child's.

And throughout the situation both continue protecting the girl, in a way that resembles students keeping a friend from getting in trouble. Could it be after all the terrors they faced, Sphinx could still feel affection and friendship.

They were just kids, but that didn't matter to the Americans. Before anyone could react #2 is shot dead, mercilessly. And #1 cries and cries, too much for a child broken beyond repair.

"They were just kids," Ones that deserved to be joking around with the girl who's now mute from grief. They shouldn't be corpses with the light stolen from their eyes, with skin pale and lifeless.

"They were just kids." And Shibazaki knows he'll never be able to forget that somber fact.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry this is kinda late, blame Princess Tutu<strong>


	15. Magnesium

While both Nine and Twelve had grown up in that cursed academy, had faced the same horrors, it had left a different mark on each of them. Nine was rigid in his plans, in his beliefs. He knew what he wanted and he knew how he was going to get it. He was solid, a steady rock that kept his eyes on the prize.

Twelve was an entirely different creature. He was malleable able to fit any mold. Creepy kid, intimidating terrorist, eccentric student, all those roles flowed together, weaving themselves into him. He was whatever was needed of Nine, partner, friend, or brother.

But while Nine was Twelve's reliable rock, he was almost extraterrestrial in his acting. From the start he knew he was living on borrowed time, so he tried to live a life with as little attachments as possible.

Twelve meanwhile was fascinated with the third planet from the sun. So many people, so many lives, so many stories each held. While Twelve was detached as well from "normal life" He strived to fit in as much as he could. A gentle smile, a friendly laugh, a silly joke, he adopted all these things to feel a bit more human.

In that way he grounded Nine. Kept him from being lost in his own dark mind. While Twelve himself felt like an alien, he did his best to make sure Nine was comfortable in their visit they knew would end soon.

He doesn't know why Lisa Mishima caught his eye. There were so many reasons but Twelve thought it came down to the fact she seemed foreign to this world as well. And adaptive Twelve, malleable Twelve was so eager to fit her into their family. For while Twelve grounded Nine, Lisa grounded him, making him feel more attached to this crazy earth. For once he felt like he wasn't some sick parasite, but an equal inhabitant.

And it was such a short time, but Twelve didn't regret a second of his time spent falling in love with this blue planet. His only regret was leaving Nine in his quest for home. But God, Twelve didn't think he was happier than when Nine finally tried to bend as he did.

It wasn't even 24 hours, but time spent just enjoying life with Nine and Lisa was a slice of heaven itself. While soon Twelve did finally depart from this earth later, Twelve held no regrets.

He the alien had fallen in love. In love with Mother Earth and her children. And while his vision started to dim, a small smile slipped across his face.

He made not have survived long, but he had lived more than he believed an invisible ghost could ever had. And for that he would think Lisa Mishima as long as he could.


	16. Boron

Queen of Chaos, Mistress of Madness, from day 1 Five had embraced her role. She was a genius, a goddess stuck among these insipid mortals. She told herself this, the adults were merely jealous of her greatness, that's why they hurt her so, injecting strange things into her body. They were jealous of her, that was the only reason right? It was all that made sense. She could admit she was just a little girl, for who mortal or holy would torture her so otherwise?

But in her magnificence, Five was bored. All these children were supposedly intelligent as well, but none matched her skills. And it was so boring! When it was boring, Five got to thinking about terrible things, not the fun puzzles and games she consumed like mad.

But actually there was one who matched her. Nine, the only one who kept her on her toes and made the blood rush through her veins like no one else. She was always playing games with him, trying to usurp his position of being able to even look this goddess in the eye.

But then he ran. He cheated, throwing the rules of the game out the window. It wasn't fair. Who could entertain her like him? Who would play her sick games so she could stay in her delusional fantasy?

Later even stranger adults took her away. To a land where people seemed to speak gibberish and she had to force her tongue into strange positions that came out clunky and awkward. Over the years, she got better, but Five knew the Queen of Chaos, the Mistress of Madness was alone on her throne.

Then the day came. Nine was back, oh how exciting things became again! Together they dueled again, using the weak girl and his inseparable brother as pawns in the game. And though each day, breathing and breathing became harder to do, she fought as hard as she could.

But then the time came, and Five became aware for the first time she wasn't the immortal goddess she pretended to be. She was a dying human, that was gonna get beat by Nine for the last time.

So she did what she had to do. A queen wouldn't wait to simply waste away. She tracked down Nine and gracefully accepted defeat. It didn't matter now how she played her cards, she'd die before they'd be of any use.

She looked down at her greatest adversary. The best rival a goddess could hope for. One an impulse she leaned down and kissed his cheek. It said so many things: you win, I've been beat, thanks for the memories.

And with that Five surrounded herself in flames. In the end she was more akin to a witch, so her punishment was appropriate.

Five the Queen of Chaos, the Mistress of Madness, smiled as she burned.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. That's the last one I wasn't prepared for, the rest of the week's prompts should come out much quicker<strong>


	17. Gold

Carefully, Lisa wiped the sweat off her brow. All morning she had been scaling the ancient tower. Looking back, this might have been too big of a challenge for just a knight-in-training, but the pixie that had given her the quest had seemed so worried. Lisa knew she couldn't have just abandoned her.

Finally, she reached the window. With one last gasp for air, she pulled herself up and through the window.

"Ah," She sighed in relief, finally getting to rest her weary limbs. Slowly, her eyelids started to flutter, heavy with exhaustion. It couldn't hurt to take a quick nap, right? The prince could wait couldn't he?

"Hey, you alright?" Lisa had just closed her eyes when cold hands shook her shoulders.

"Gah!" She squeaked as her eyes flew up to reveal a boy with a curly mop of brown hair kneeling in front of her. "Wait you're the prince! Don't worry your Highness, I'm here to save you!" She struggled to get up but the prince pushed her back down.

"You couldn't save me from a fly in your condition." He clucked like a mother hen. I have some tea from yesterday, you stay there while I get it."

Lisa was too tired to argue, so she complied and sat there observing the room. Pastel colors decorated the place, while dozens of books were scattered everywhere.

"Bet you're wondering why a prince would have such feminine quarters," She heard the prince's chatting from what she assumed was a kitchen. "My father just told the workers one of his bastards would be living here, didn't specify a gender." After those words, he came out holding a teacup and saucer.

"I'm not complaining though, it's a nice place, not to mention they left these awesome dresses." He gave a little twirl, causing Lisa to giggle at his playful expression. "Now drink up, then we can get to some explanations."

"Thank you," She gave a quick bow before sipping the beverage. "Oh I'm so stupid!" She slapped the side of her head once she remembered. "I never got your name, your Highness?"

"Twelve." Lisa had to keep from laughing at the strange name.

"What's so funny 'bout it?" He cocked his head to the side, hazel eyes full of confusion.

"It's not the most common name I've heard for royalty." She took another drink of the tea, feeling better already. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself as well!" She gasped as she hastily gave a salute. "Lisa Mishima, apprentice to Sir Shibazaki."

"What's a knight-in-training doing all the way out here?" Twelve flicked a speak of dirt off the lavender outfit.

"A pixie told me you were danger! I couldn't leave an innocent in such a lonely place!"

"In danger huh?" A smirk slowly curled around his lips.

"Yeah, she warned me about a-" Suddenly a loud crash was heard downstairs, followed by a terrifying roar.

"TWELVE!" The demonic voice roared.

"Dragon!" Lisa sprung to her feet, shielding Twelve from the doorway. She held her sword steadily despite her trembling, ready to protect him from the monster she heard thumping up the stairs.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, Lisa willed herself to be brave, she could waver with a prince's life on the line.

The door flew open. Lisa was ready to charge at the beast, but stopped when she realized it was only a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Twelve did you bring home another knight?" The boy sighed as he adjusted his glasses. Only then did she notice the black scales decorating part of his skin.

"Not this time, Nine. I found her collapsed on the floor of my room." Before Lisa could react, he separated the two, lowering her sword. "Why don't we straighten this out over some lunch, alright?"

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, Lisa was sitting at a small dining table across from the strange dragon-boy.<p>

"Here I made porridge." Twelve passed a bowl to each of them before joining them with his own meal. "Why don't you tell your story, Lisa, and then we'll clarify the details.

"Lisa Mishima, apprentice to Sir Shibazaki." She bowed her head at the boy. "A pixie warned me that a prince was in need of rescuing from a dragon." She only realized the implications of what she said once it was out.

"Five..." The dragon-boy groaned as a clawed hand ran through his hair. "That's the third knight she's sent this month."

"So Twelve's not in danger?" Lisa timidly ventured.

"Nope, Nine's actually my friend." He gestured to the dragon-boy. "He's a familiar, and turns into a dragon when pesky armies try to use me as a hostage."

"Woah." Lisa gasped at the taller male.

"As you can see you were tricked. I'm sorry for your wasted time, madam." Nine pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance evident.

"No, you don't need to apologize!" Lisa hurried to reply. "In fact it was interesting meeting you two."

"Well why don't you come tomorrow then?" Twelve suggested.

"We're not prepared for guests, the place is wreak." Nine growled. "You still haven't cleaned up your experiment from yesterday."

"But I thought royalty didn't have to clean."

"I didn't raise you like this!"

"Yeah but-"

"It's ok." Lisa laughed, breaking up the two. "That sounds great, I need to ask Sir Shibazaki, but does lunch work?"

The two nodded in response, and Lisa couldn't help but laugh again. It wasn't like the pixie had described, but she found it wasn't a waste of time going on this quest.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I fell in love with Lisa as a knight, clumsily trying to fight while dressed in bulky armor. When I saw there was an AU day, I knew I had to include this.<strong>


	18. Carbon

Lisa had adored her father, at least that's what she thinks she did. Her memory of him is fuzzy at best, faded by the ravages of time.

She can't picture his face very well, but she still hears his kind words loud and clear.

"My special Lisa, you're amazing dear, honey she's gonna grow up to do incredible things."

He championed for her every cause, thought the world was her's for the taking. He was so, so good to her, making his leaving all the worst.

All the things he said seemed like lies now that the rose-colored glasses he had given her broke. She wasn't smart, wasn't pretty, couldn't cook, wasn't really anything. Mother scared her now, she called her useless and she was right. Lisa wasn't unique, she was just like every other girl swallowed up in the overwhelming sadness.

"Why'd you risk you're life for me?" She doesn't dare breathe the question until she and Twelve had escaped that cursed Ferris wheel.

"What are you talking about?" Twelve cocked his head to the side, brown curls bouncing.

"Why did you save me that first day? Why did you take me home to you and Nine? Why did you never kick me out?" For what's felt an eternity, she's tried to answer these questions.

"Does it really matter?" He sighed, tiredness evident.

"To me it does." Her voice came out in a quiet whisper. "I'm such a burden, my own father didn't even want me, why would you and Nine-"

"Don't talk like that!" Twelve interrupted as he leaned in to cup her face. "Who put those horrible ideas in your head?" He paused after that, probably remembering Nine's cold words.

"It's not Nine's fault, you know,"

"I know, but he lies too much. He does have a soft spot for you." Twelve absent-mindedly played with a black strand of her hair.

"What about me is special?" Lisa clenched the fabric around her skirt, willing herself to stay strong.

"We like you because you're Lisa. What's a better reason than that?" She saw an unfamiliar emotion flicker across his eyes, making her face feel hot.

"Thank you, Twelve," Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his form. She could feel him stiffen up at the physical contact, but slowly relax, breathing even and peaceful.

"You're welcome," A strong hand ruffled her hair, and for a moment, It seemed as if time stood still.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. And that's it for znt week, I'm not gonna stop writing for znt, the only fandom I've put more words into is kingdom hearts, however updates won't be as frequent, love you guys<strong>


End file.
